ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
MassTass 10 Season 2 episode 8: Til Death... Part 1
Max: "OK Mass. In order for you to fight well with your aliens, you have to be good with hand to hand combat. Now, you and Rook will have a training battle. (Whispers to Rook) Go easy on him." Rook nodded. Mass put up his fists. He swung a puch, but Rook dodged and grabbed Mass's shirt. He then pushed him to the ground. Mass tried again, but Rook did the same thing. Mass tried to punch and then kick, but Rook grabbed his leg and flipped him over onto his back. Mass was getting angry. Mass: 'OK. Now we're getting somewhere." Mass tried to air kick Rook. He missed. Rook flipped over Mass. Mass turned around and Rook hand-stand-kicked Mass in the face. Mass: "OK, THAT'S IT!! (presses Omnitrix). Articguana: "Let's do this!" Articguana tried to freeze Rook. Rook leaped over the ice laser. Articguana fired a laser. It followed Rook. Rook ducked. He started running towards Mass. Articguana fired a laser, but Rook spiraled out of the way and continued to run at him. Mass tried again, this time freezing the floor, but Rook was fast. He front flipped over the ice and grabbed onto Articguana's back. Mass couldn't get him off. Then Rook held on tight and rolled on the floor forwards with Articguana. Then he kicked Articguana into a wall and he timed out. Mass moaned. Max: "Nice work Rook. Looks like you'll need allot more training huh Mass. Mass moaned in agreement. Suddenly a Plumber ran up to Max. He talked to Max quickly. Max: "Look's like it's action time!" Mass and Rook arrived at the city where a huge creature that looked like a volcano with lava spilling everywhere was melting everything. Rook: "I wonder how these organisms even manage to get to Earth?" Mass: "Now's not the time. But it is... Hero time! C'mon Big Chill! (presses Omnitrix) Heatblast? Why am I not surprised?" Heatblast fired a heat laser towards the creature. It hit, but made no effect. The creature spat lava at Mass. Heatblast dodged by shooting fire at the ground, propelling himself into the air, doing a front flip and landing. Then he fired another heat laser at the monster. The creature fired his own. The laser's where locked against each-other. The creature's laser was too strong and Heatblast flew back. Rook leaped onto the creature, but it smacked Rook off. He fit the floor, bounced of it and smacked into a wall, sweating badly. Heatblast threw some fireball's at the creature. It staggered back and fired a large lava laser. Heatblast boiled up and fired his biggest laser yet. They both gritted teeth. It was very bright. But the creature just had too much strength. Heatblast's laser ended, but he wasn't hit back. He stood still as creature's laser engulfed him. The rocks he was made from started to break and melt. Rook gasped. Heatblast knelt to the floor and crumpled into a big puddle of fire and lava. Rook gritted his teeth and shot at a weakened building structure. It fell down on the creature and trapped it. Rook then ran up to Mass... his fallen comrade Later Rook was flying in his ship to Galvan Prime. When Mass had been melted he took his body to the plumber base. Max was distraught about what happened. Rook had no choice, but to visit Azmuth. Hopefully he had some way of finding out how to help Mass. Rook landed and left his vehicle. He walked to a large door with two Galvan's as guards. Galvan Guard: State your name and business. Rook: Rook Blonco. I am here to talk to Azmuth. This is of top priority. Galvan Guard: You're a Plumber? Rook: Yes. Galvan Guard: Very well... please enter. Rook walked inside the door's and down a long hallway and reached an elevator which he used. He passed many doors until he reached one that was larger than the rest. It opened. Rook walked inside. There where gadgets and machines everywhere. There was a large glass window which could see the outside of Galvan Prime. Azmuth: Ah, Rook Blonco. Aren't you MassTass 10's sidekick? Rook: Yes sir. Azmuth: And do what I owe the pleasure? Rook: It is a a problem concerning MassTass 10. He has been gravely injured. I am unawear if he will survive. Azmuth: (Sigh) If it is an injury to his human form then sadly i cannot help you. Rook: The damage was done to one of his alien forms. A Pyronite. Is it possible to revive him? Azmuth: Can he still speak? Rook: Yes, but only barely. Azmuth: Then I may have an idea, but you will have to take me to him. To you have a mean of transportation? Rook: Yes! Azmuth: Well let us hurry. I do not want to have to sort out more business about the Omnitrix and who to give it to next. Rook and Azmuth returned to Rook ship. They got in and took off back to Earth. Rook: Excuse me sir, but how do you exactly manage to revive MassTass? Azmuth: The plan is to find the Omnitrix symbol and simply press down on it. Did you ever suggest this idea? Rook: Yes, but we were unsure of what would appear. Azmuth: I see. Let us hope that Mass can hold on for a couple more minutes. Later Rook and Azmuth arrived at Plumber Headquarters. They almost reached the main Room when suddenly laser shots could be heard. Rook ran into the room. Plumbers where firing at large robots. These robots where armed with sharp weapons and blasters. Max ran up to Rook. Max: Well have you figured out how to save Mass? Rook: We think so. Where is he? Max: We put him in a high security room, but these robots have just broken into headquarters and we think they are trying to get to Mass! Rook: Take care of these robots Magister. Me and Azmuth will try to revive Mass! Rook grabbed Azmuth and ran, while tracking Mass's Omnitrix signal. They eventually reached a door with four guards. Rook: I need to see Mass now!! Guard: Name! Rook: Rook Blonco, Plumber, need to see Mass! The opened the door, but suddenly four robots appeared and started shooting at the guards. Rook and Azmuth ran into the room and closed it shut. The firing stopped. Either the robots had been destroyed or the plumbers.... suddenly the door burst open and two robots entered. Rook pulled out his blaster, but the robot picked him up and threw him out of the room. The robots then took out a transparent box full of red hot stone and magma from Heatblast. They then grabbed Azmuth as well as the box and ran from the room and past Rook. Rook shot his blaster which hit one of the robots and it fell. It was not, however, the robot carrying MassTass. Rook stood up and chased after it. The robot ran to where the Plumbers and the robots where fighting. It ran out of where they entered and outside. Rook followed. When he reached surface level. The robot was running towards a small ship. Inside the ship was the villain known as Tetramand. Tetramand: QUICK, GIVE ME TASS!! The robot gave him to Tetramand and tried to climb on board, but Tetramand shoved him off and flew away. Tetramand turned to see Rook tackle the robot. They both stood up. This robot had a sharp claw. It sliced at Rook, but missed. Rook grabbed his arm and pushed it to the ground. Then he knee'd the robot in the face. The robot staggered back and tried to kick Rook. Rook leaped over the Robot and, with anger, smashed the robot through the chest with his foot. It crumbled to the ground. Rook was breathing hard now from his fight. He looked up at the sky. Tetramand and Mass had disappeared. Main Events Mass was injured badly and may not survive. This is the first episode when Rook is the main character. Azmuth makes his Season 2 Debut. Mass was stolen by Tetramand. Characters Rook Blonco MassTass 10 Azmuth Grandpa Max Tetramand Multiple Plumbers Galvan guards Tetramand's Robots Aliens Used Articguana Heatblast (accidental transformation, intended alien was Big Chill) Trivia This is the first episode not to include quotation marks. This is the first episode to have a part 2 for the second season of MassTass 10. Category:Episodes